


Cleared Up

by riversideblues



Series: domestic zeppelin [2]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: 1973, Babysitting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jacinda Jones - Freeform, M/M, jimbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversideblues/pseuds/riversideblues
Summary: Robert agrees to watch Jacinda, much to Jimmy's dismay, but things work out in the end





	Cleared Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of the series. They could be read together or separately! I I didn't mean for them to be related but it's cute, right? Let me know!

“Robert? Robert? Would you be able to do it?” Jonesy asked on the phone. Robert contemplated for a few seconds, looking at Jimmy while thinking about what to say. “Am I interrupting anything? You sound out of breath-” “Did you already ask Bonzo?” 

John sighed over the line,”I did, he’s busy. Look, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to-” 

“We’ll do it.” Robert cut him off. Jimmy sat up quickly and looked at Robert with wide eyes, shaking his head and waving his hands ‘no’. 

“Wow, thank you Robert! You have no idea how much this means. Mo’s parents are busy, I wasn’t sure if we would find anyone to watch Jacinda.” Robert bit his nail,”Yeah Jonesy, I don’t mind. She’s in good hands. Just give us a call when you’re on your way.” He gazed over at Jimmy who looked thoroughly annoyed. They said their goodbyes and Robert put the phone down.

“Why didn’t you ask me before you agreed to invite a toddler into our home? He already interrupted something we were doing,” Jimmy raised an eyebrow. Robert smiled,”Because I knew we weren’t busy. Come on Jimmy, it’s their date night tomorrow it’ll only be for a few hours.” Robert wiped the bit of sweat gathering on his forehead,”Now, where were we?”

Jimmy rolled his eyes and pulled Robert down into a kiss. 

Robert woke up at the usual early time, sunlight barely reaching the window. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and moved his lion mane of hair from his face. He looked down at Jimmy, still asleep and peaceful. This is about the most serene he ever sees him. He places a kiss on his cheek and gets out of the bed cautiously not to wake up his grumpy lover. 

He walks to the dresser and decides to put on boxers. Then he walks downstairs and starts to look at things he might have to baby-proof. He’s never had to babysit, ever, so he didn’t really know what to expect. His eyes fall on the three guitar stands against the wall.

Jimmy wakes up about an hour later, debating on trying to go back to sleep or finding where his source of warmth (Robert) went. He sighed and got up, getting dressed. 

When the brunette made his way downstairs, he was met with the sight of Robert’s ass in the air. He’d covered the couches with bed sheets, apparently hid his guitars, and put their breakables up high. “Percy, just what the hell are you doing?” Robert jumped,”Jimmy, you scared me!” he stood straight and walked over to Jimmy. 

He placed a kiss on his cheek and faced the living room with the brunette,”I’m trying to baby-proof the downstairs.” Jimmy closed his eyes,”It’s 9 o'clock in the morning, they won’t be here ‘till way later.” “Yeah, I know. I’ve just never watched a kid before.” Robert replied. 

“She’s 5, right? She’ll be good enough for a few hours, won’t she?” Jimmy asked unsure. “Uh, yeah.. I mean, I hope so.” Robert rested his arms on Jimmy’s shoulders,”I’m sure we’ll be fine. When we’re done, we could try that thing you wanted to do last night.” Robert smiled wickedly and Jimmy’s face lit up with lust,”Okay then, I’m totally looking forward to today.” Robert giggled and kissed him deeply.

At 6 o’clock sharp, John shows up at the door, Jacinda close to his side. “So, I would just like if you had her asleep by eight. Don’t give her dairy, she’s lactose intolerant. Also, I brought a change of clo-” “She’s potty-trained right?” Jimmy interrupted. John smiled,”Yes, she is. Thank you guys again for agreeing to watch her.” Jimmy sat on the couch and Robert nodded and hugged John goodbye. 

John leaned down and gave Jacinda a kiss on the forehead,”Be good for Robert and Jimmy, Okay? We’ll be back to get you soon sweetie.” She nodded and John waved goodbye to them. Robert closed the door and turned around. 

Jimmy sat on the couch, legs crossed, staring at Jacinda, not sure what to do. Robert watched her walk towards the couch opposite of Jimmy to set her toys down. The couple made eye contact, not sure where to begin. 

“Erm, Jacinda? Are you hungry?” Robert made his way to the seating area. Jimmy waited for a response,”Can she talk?” Jacinda turned around and Jimmy squinted, waiting for a reply.

“I already had a snack.” She said then turned back around to tend to her toys. Robert plopped down next to Jimmy and looked at him confused. He whispered after a few seconds of silence,”Now what?” Jimmy shrugged and rested his feet at the table.

They both watched the toddler intently, waiting for her to burst into tears and start to fuss any second. But that never came. 

Jacinda eventually turned around,”Do you have triangle bread?” they snapped out of their trance. Robert blinked,”What’s triangle bread?” he tilted his head. She twiddled her fingers,”well, daddy always makes me sandwiches with triangle bread.” 

Robert smiled,”Oh no sweetie, that’s just regular square shaped bread that he cuts diagonally into a triangle.” Jacinda shakes her head,”No, I’m pretty sure it just comes that way.” Jimmy rests his head back on the sofa, looking at the ceiling. He obviously didn’t want anything to do with the kid. Robert got up,”Well, would you like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? I can make one for you…” 

Jacinda eyed Robert,”Yes, now that I think about it, we DO have triangle bread, right Jimmy?” Robert nudged him and he opened his eyes,”Yeah.. Yeah always.” The little girl's eyes lit up and she nodded her head.

She put her toys- including two dolls, a Barbie horse, and multiple dresses for the dolls- neatly in a pile and followed Robert to the kitchen. 

Jimmy lifted his head and watched as his boyfriend and the little girl walk into the kitchen. Jimmy never thought he’d be one to want kids, but watching Robert walk with Jacinda made his heart flutter in ways it never has before. Wait- what? The brunette snapped out of his domestic thoughts. 

He was never sure what Robert wanted in their relationship, especially in terms of wondering how long they would be together. Did Robert want to get married one day? He knows Robert for sure wants kids of his own. Jimmy tried to push away the thoughts, interrupted by a laugh from Robert. 

“Wait! Stop! You said you had the bread!” Robert giggled,”I do! I just have to make it! Hold on, watch.” Robert cut the bread diagonally and separated the two pieces,”is this to your liking?” he gave her the plate. Her face spread with wonder,”Woah, yes! Thank you Percy.” She walked into the living room and sat at the coffee table to eat. 

Robert followed and sat next to Jimmy giggling,”She called me Percy.” Jimmy looked over to Robert and smiled at him fondly, moving a golden strand of hair out of his face. Robert smiled wide and kissed Jimmy’s cheek. 

At that, Jacinda looked up. She raised an eyebrow,”I didn’t know boys could kiss other boys.” Silence, then quick faces of panic. “Oh, um, well.. Jimmy and I..” he looked over to the brunette,”Jimmy and I are.. In love, Jacinda.” Jimmy nodded and gave a reassuring smile to the girl,”Yes, to put it simply, people can fall in love and want to be together, no matter if they’re a boy or a girl. Sometimes, it just happens.” Jacinda looked confused at first, but Jimmy’s explanation seemed to help.

She smiled,”Are you guys married?” Robert cocked his head to the side,”No, we’re not married.” “Why not?” Jacinda tilted her head. Jimmy internally screamed. Robert looked at Jimmy, not sure what to say,”Well, Jimmy and I love each other a lot, but marriage is a big part of people’s lives.” Jimmy nodded,”And unfortunately, even if we did want to get married, we’re not allowed. It’s never been done.” 

The girl looked sad,”That’s dumb! Everyone should be able to marry whoever they want to.” Robert smiled and changed the subject swiftly,”Do you want to marry Ken?” he held up the Ken doll the John had bought her from America. She blushed and took Ken back from Robert,”No!” The blonde laughed and Jacinda turned back around to where she had been originally.

Jimmy sat up and picked up the plate with the finished sandwich, bringing it to the sink. He washed the dish and the few other items in the sink mindlessly. He dried his hands then went to find where Robert hid his guitars. He walked through the living room and to the office, he could feel Robert’s eyes following him. In there, he found his acoustic. 

Robert looked down and then lifted his gaze to the clock. 7:50. He then looked back at Jacinda who looked like she was fighting the sleep. He got up and walked to her then kneeled down,”Jacinda, why don’t we get you to bed? You look a bit tired.” she shook her head,”I’m.. Not tired..” she yawned. The blonde smiled and picked her up. 

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as Robert carried her to the guest room. He walked towards the office and peeked his head in and looked at Jimmy. The brunette looked up from his guitar as their colored eyes met and smiled at Robert. The blonde smiled back and then made his way to the room. 

Jimmy put the guitar down and walked ahead of Robert, opening the door to the guest room for him. Jimmy laid the pillow down and pulled the blanket back. Robert laid Jacinda down carefully and took her shoes off, placing them on the nightstand. Jimmy turned on the small lamp in the corner so it wouldn’t be too dark for her. Robert then covered her with the blanket. 

Jacinda blinked her eyes, trying once more to fight the sleep,”Percy?” she asked. Robert smiled,”Yes?” he whispered. “Can I braid your hair next time?” Robert’s heart melted,”Of course you can. But for now, you have to sleep, okay? Your daddy will be here soon.” he reassured. She nodded and rolled onto her side, drifting to sleep. 

Jimmy walked over to Robert, who was making sure she fell asleep. The domestic sight hurt Jimmy’s chest. Robert looked so beautiful, like just having a kid made him more attractive. He put his hand on Robert’s jaw and faced him. Robert smiled and Jimmy leaned in to kiss him. 

Robert was quiet for a second then sighed,”Jimmy, I want one.” Jimmy looked into his eyes, then pulled him into the living room so they wouldn’t wake up Jacinda.

Jimmy sat on the sofa with Robert, facing each other and their knees touched. “Robert, you want a kid? Is that what you want?” Robert felt his eyes begin to sting with tears,”I would love that Jimmy. I know you’re not too fond of children, but.. I think.. Sorry, I don’t really know how to explain it.” Robert smiled through the tears that threatened to fall. Jimmy held his hands,”Robert, I love you a lot. I just didn’t know what kind of relationship we wanted this whole time we’ve been together. It’s clear to me now, though.” he smiled back reassuringly.

Robert nodded,”I love you too, Jimmy. And I’m not saying I want a child now, but in the future, if we last that long, I..” he sniffled and nodded,”I would really love to have that with you.” Jimmy smiled and wiped the tear on Robert’s cheek. “That doesn’t sound bad to me at all babe.” He kept his hand on his cheek. Robert sniffled again,”Really?” “I wouldn’t mind it at all.”

Robert leaned in and kissed Jimmy, putting his hands behind his neck. Jimmy smiled and brought his hand from his cheek down to his waist. This was definitely the most love he’s ever felt with Robert. 

Jimmy tilted his head and he swore he could feel his own heart beat. He licked Robert’s bottom lip and explored his mouth with his tongue once he opened for him. He felt Robert’s fingers tighten on his hair, and Jimmy leaned Robert down so he was laying on the couch. Robert sighed in the kiss, then broke it for a second,”Jimmy, we should stop, Jonesy could come any minute..” the brunette kissed Robert’s jaw and then his ear,”I don’t want to stop..” 

Robert blushed and pulled him back up for another kiss. Jimmy trailed his hand down Robert’s chest, lower and lower until he reached his- DING DONG.

The doorbell never sounded louder. 

Jimmy leaned up and looked at the door, very annoyed. Robert sat up and fixed his hair and prayed that his face wasn’t red as a beet,”I’ll get it.” he got up and Jimmy pinched his butt playfully. Robert fanned him away and then stood straight when he opened the door. Jonesy smiled,”Hey Robert, how was she? Is she asleep?” he walked into the entryway. 

Robert nodded,”Yes, she’s right in the guest room if you want to go get her. She’s asleep. And don’t worry, she was really good for us.” Jonesy looked over to Jimmy and nodded,”Yeah John, we’ll watch her anytime. Super easy.” John’s face lit up,”Thank you guys so much, it means a lot.” He pat Robert’s shoulder and then made his way to the guest bedroom.

Robert watched him go into the room and looked at Jimmy, then pretended to look down at an invisible watch on his wrist. Jimmy smiled and stood up to put Jacinda’s toys back in her bag. The two did a once-over around the living room to make sure they didn’t miss anything. John came out from the hallway and Robert opened the front door for him.

The couple followed John outside to his car to help him carry everything. Maureen opened the passenger door and gave Jimmy and Robert both a big hug,”thanks you two so much! You have no idea how much this means to us.” she smiled. John opened the back door to strap a half-asleep Jacinda into her car seat. Jimmy nodded,”No problem Maureen, she was very easy.” Robert cut in,”Yes, we’d be happy to help you guys next time you need a babysitter.”

Maureen raised an eyebrow,”Really? I’m surprised.. you didn’t seem so enthusiastic on the phone.” she smirked. Robert blushed,”I was tired..” John rolled his eyes and pat Robert’s shoulder,”We ought to be going now but thank you guys again. Maybe you could come over for drinks tomorrow?” Robert and Jimmy nodded and stayed outside until they saw them drive down the road, staying close to each other to avoid the cold air.

They rushed inside and locked the door, not exchanging any words. They turned off all the lights and made their way upstairs. As soon as they walked into the bedroom, they both undressed to boxers and flopped into bed. 

Robert turned on his side and broke the silence first,”I forgot, but do you still want to try the thing?” Jimmy looked over at him and leaned up to kiss him,”I just want to hold you tonight.”

Robert scooted closer to Jimmy and faced away from him to be the little spoon. Jimmy rested his thin arm around Robert’s frame and they kept each other warm beneath the covers.

“Robert?”

“You love me?”

“Yes.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
